Marabella
First Appearance: "Who is she?" 1 and 2‎‎ "Who is she?" part 2 and 3‎ Personality Marabella is a bubbly, sweet, very smart, strong, big hearted girl who loves to hang around people. She is very optamistic and a great leader too. She is not the conrtoling type, she is the one that wants to here peoples idea, and combind them together to figure out the problem. In the early episodes with her, her and Isabella don't get along to well, do to phineas liking Marabella. It takes a while for Marabella to notice that isabella is jelaous of her.Marabella gets mad rarley, but isabella does somthing so terrible she blows her top off. In the later episodes become best friends like you would never be able to imagine. Past Life Marabella used to live on a farm where she would help her parents day and night with the crops, and animals. The crops were not doing so well do to the weird weather; so her and the hay sight gals deside to help her with her farm by raising money and selling cookies. All there hard work payed of and she said to them "Thank you so much for helping me, you are the most loyal troop and friends i could ever imagaine! I hope i wasn't to hard on yall." She said with kindness. "Not at all, we like helping you, besides your our leader," said one of the scouts. They all laughed as the sun was going down, Marabella said goodbye and went home. While Marabella was sleeping somthing happend... "MARABELLA WAKE UP, WAKE UP!!!" Her mom screamed. She woke up frantacly and said "WHAT, WHAT!?!?" "THERE IS A TWISTER HEADING THIS WAY, EVERYONE GO TO THE BASEMENT NOW!!!" Her dad shouted. They all went down and poor little Marabella was shaking and crying and hiding under her blanket. They slept there that night and woke up the next morning... Marabella woke up first and slowly went up the stairs and opend the door slowly... "OUR HOUSE!!!" Marabella shrieked! The whole upstairs was a big mess, broken plates, broken chairs, broken everything! Marabella saw her favorite doll house smashed to bits, (her aunt made that for her when she was 2.) She picked up the dolls broken head and held it close to her heart; little tears came out of her sky blue sweet eyes, she ran to her mom and dad and cried. "There, there, darling her dad said, it will be alright pumpkin." "I know dady she said with a sniff, i am crying becuase i am so relieved we are safe we couda died yah know?" That day they cleaned everthing up, and Marabella's parents said, "we have to move..." "What about the animals, who will take care of them," said Marabella. "Well hun, we will have to give them to Uncle Albert to take care of." said her mom with affection. Okay mommy, but i am going to miss them very much, she said holding back her tears." Marabella is a strong girl, with a big heart, and loves all animals and people; so the day she moved she said goodbye to her friends and boyfriend (name Jackson.) "Will i ever see you again," said Jackson with hope. "I really darn hope so, said marabella holding his back getting ready to hug him. They both hugged and Marabella gave jackson a kiss on the cheek. She said goodbye to jackson then headed of to day goodbye to her troop. They all cried when they heard the news "girls, girls, it will be ok i promise; i bet your new leader will be very nice and fun!" She said holding back her tears and her eyes bubbling. "NO ONE CAN REPLACE YOU!" they all cried at once. "I love you guys very much and i am going to miss you like you wouldn't belive it!" she said. They all hugged and said their goodbyes. Category:Character Category:Content Category:Fanon Works